List of Vertigo titles
Current ongoing series None of the series which existed before the formation of Vertigo are still ongoing, with Hellblazer s February 2013 cancellation. *''Fables'' (141 issues to date, plus various mini-series, graphic novels, the spin-off titles Jack of Fables and Fairest, and the prose novel Peter & Max. The series will end with issue 150.) *''The Unwritten'' (62 issues to date, relaunched in January 2014 as The Unwritten Vol. 2: Apocalypse) *''American Vampire'' (37 issues to date, relaunched in March 2014 as American Vampire: Second Cycle) *''Fairest'' (26 issues to date. It has been announced that the series will end one month before the end of Fables) *''Astro City'' (12 issues to date, previous volumes published by Image Comics and under the Wildstorm imprint) *''FBP: Federal Bureau of Physics (10 issues to date, first print of issue #1 titled ''Collider) *''Coffin Hill'' (7 issues to date) *''Hinterkind'' (7 issues to date) *''Dead Boy Detectives'' (6 issues to date) Former series *''Hellblazer'' (300 issues, plus several spin-offs) *''Swamp Thing'' Vol. #2 (171 issues, plus the one-shot Swamp Thing: Roots and two subsequent volumes of 20 and 29 issues, respectively) *''100 Bullets'' (100 issues) *''Animal Man'' (89 issues) *''Doom Patrol'' Vol.2 (87 issues) *''The Sandman'' (75 issues, plus the spin-off titles, The Dreaming and Lucifer) *''The Books of Magic'' (75 issues plus initial 4 issue mini-series, 3 sequel series of 5, 25 and 15 issues respectively, as well as 3 The Books of Faerie spin-off mini-series) *''Lucifer'' (75 issues) *''DMZ'' (72 issues, November 2005 – February 2012) *''Sandman Mystery Theatre'' (70 issues plus a one-shot special and a 5 issue mini-series) *''Shade, the Changing Man'' (70 issues) *''Preacher'' (66 issues plus tie-ins) *''Transmetropolitan'' (60 issues and two specials, although the first twelve "main" issues were released under the Helix imprint) *''The Dreaming'' (60 issues, June 1996 – May 2001) *''Y: The Last Man'' (60 issues, September 2002 – March 2008) *''Scalped'' (60 issues, March 2007 – August 2012) *''The Invisibles'' (59 issues over three volumes, September 1994 – June 2000) *''Jack of Fables'' (50 issues) *''Northlanders'' (50 issues, February 2008 – April 2012) *''House of Mystery'' (42 issues, May 2008 – October 2011) *''Sweet Tooth'' (40 issues) *''The Losers'' (32 issues, August 2003 – March 2006) *''The Exterminators'' (30 issues, March 2006 – August 2008) *''Madame Xanadu'' (29 issues, August 2008 – January 2011) *''iZombie'' (28 issues, July 2010 – August 2012) *''American Century'' (27 issues, May 2001 – October 2003) *''Human Target'' (25 issues including initial four issue mini-series. One graphic novel in addition to this, April 1999 – June 2005) *''House of Secrets'' (25 issues, October 1996 – December 1998) *''Hunter: The Age of Magic'' (25 issues, September 2001 – September 2003) *''Unknown Soldier'' (25 issues, October 2008 – December 2010) *''Codename: Knockout'' (24 issues, June 2001 – June 2003) *''Loveless'' (24 issues, December 2005 – May 2008) *''Air'' (24 issues, October 2008 – August 2010) *''American Virgin'' (23 issues, May 2006 – March 2008) *''Black Orchid'' (22 issues, September 1993 – June 1995) *''Testament'' (22 issues, February 2006 – March 2008) *''Crusades'' (20 issues and one special, June 2001 – December 2002) *''Outlaw Nation'' (19 issues, November 2000 – May 2002) *''Crossing Midnight'' (19 issues, January 2007 – July 2008) *''Army@Love'' (18 issues, May 2007 – February 2008 and August 2008 – January 2009) *''Young Liars'' (18 issues, May 2008 – October 2009) *''Kid Eternity'' (16 issues, May 1993 – September 1994) *''Flinch'' (16 issues, June 1999 – January 2001) *''Deadenders'' (16 issues, March 2000 – June 2001) *''Greek Street'' (16 issues, September 2009 – December 2010) *''Books of Magick: Life During Wartime'' (15 issues, September 2004 – December 2005) *''Seekers into the Mystery'' (15 issues, January 1996 – April 1997) *''Saucer Country'' (14 issues) *''Deadman'' (13 issues, October 2006 – November 2007) *''The Un-Men'' (13 issues, October 2007 – October 2008) *''The Vinyl Underground'' (12 issues, October 2007 – September 2008) *''Spaceman'' (9 issues, December 2011 – October 2012) *''New Deadwardians'' (8 issues, March 2012 – October 2012) *''Trigger'' (8 issues, December 2004 – August 2005) *''Minx'' (8 issues, October 1998 – May 1999) *''Dominique Laveau, Voodoo Child'' (7 issues, March–September 2012) Original graphic novels *''The Heart of the Beast, written by Dean Motter and Judith Dupré. Art by Sean Phillips, 1994 *The Tragical Comedy or Comical Tragedy of Mr. Punch, written by Neil Gaiman. Art by Dave McKean, 1994 *The Mystery Play, written by Grant Morrison. Art by John J. Muth, 1995 *You Are Here, written by Kyle Baker. Art by Kyle Baker, 1998 *The House on the Borderland, written by William Hope Hodgson and Simon Revelstroke. Art by Richard Corben, 2000 *Sandman: The Dream Hunters, written by Neil Gaiman. Art by Yoshitaka Amano, 2000 *I, Paparazzi, written by Pat McGreal, 2001 *The Little Endless Storybook, written by Jill Thompson. Art by Jill Thompson, 2001 *Bigg Time, written by Ty Templeton. Art by Ty Templeton, 2002 *Human Target: Final Cut, written by Peter Milligan. Art by Javier Pulido, 2002 *In the Shadow of Edgar Allan Poe, written by Jonathon Scott Fuqua. Art by Stephen John Phillips, 2002 *King David, written by Kyle Baker. Art by Kyle Baker, 2002 *The Sandman Presents: The Furies, written by Mike Carey. Art by John Bolton, 2002 *Barnum!: In Secret Service to the USA, written by David Tischman and Howard Chaykin. Art by Niko Henrichon, 2003 *Death: At Death's Door, written by Jill Thompson. Art by Jill Thompson, 2003 *The House on the Borderland, written by Simon Revelstroke. Art by Richard Corben, 2003 *Lovecraft, written by Hans Rodionoff and Keith Giffen. Art by Enrique Breccia, 2003 *Orbiter, written by Warren Ellis. Art by Colleen Doran, 2003 *The Sandman: Endless Nights, written by Neil Gaiman. Art by Barron Storey, Bill Sienkiewicz, Dave McKean, Frank Quitely, Glenn Fabry, Miguelanxo Prado, Milo Manara, and P. Craig Russell, 2003 *Sgt. Rock: Between Hell and a Hard Place, written by Brian Azzarello. Art by Joe Kubert, 2003 *Undercover Genie, written by Kyle Baker. Art by Kyle Baker, 2003 *It's a Bird, written by Steven T. Seagle. Art by Teddy Kristiansen, 2004 *The Originals, written by Dave Gibbons. Art by Dave Gibbons, 2004 *The Dead Boy Detectives, written by Jill Thompson. Art by Jill Thompson, 2005 *The Fountain, written by Darren Aronofsky. Art by Kent Williams, 2005 *Hellblazer: All His Engines, written by Mike Carey. Art by Leonardo Manco, 2005 *The Quitter, written by Harvey Pekar. Art by Dean Haspiel, 2005 *Can't Get No, written by Rick Veitch. Art by Rick Veitch, 2006 *Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall, written by Bill Willingham. Art by Brian Bolland, Charles Vess, Derek Kirk Kim, Esao Andrews, James Jean, Jill Thompson, John Bolton, Mark Buckingham, Mark Wheatley, Michael William Kaluta and Tara McPherson, 2006 *Pride of Baghdad, written by Brian K. Vaughan. Art by Niko Henrichon, 2006 *Sloth, written by Gilbert Hernandez. Art by Gilbert Hernandez, 2006 *Cairo, written by G. Willow Wilson. Art by M. K. Perker, 2007 *God Save the Queen, written by Mike Carey. Art by John Bolton, 2007 *Silverfish, written by David Lapham. Art by David Lapham, 2007 *The Alcoholic, written by Jonathan Ames. Art by Dean Haspiel, 2008 *Incognegro, written by Mat Johnson. Art by Warren Pleece, 2008 *Sentences: The Life of M.F. Grimm, written by Percy Carey. Art by Ronald Wimberly, 2008 *Dark Entries'' by Ian Rankin and Werther Dell'Edera,(Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2009 *''Filthy Rich'' by Brian Azzarello and Victor Santos, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2009 *''Luna Park, written by Kevin Baker. Art by Danijel Zezelj, 2009 *The Nobody, written by Jeff Lemire. Art by Jeff Lemire, 2009 *''A Sickness in the Family by Denise Mina and Antonio Fuso, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2010 *''Area 10'' by Christos N. Gage and Chris Samnee, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2010 *''The Bronx Kill'' by Peter Milligan and James Romberger, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2010 *''The Chill'' by Jason Starr and Mick Bertilorenzi, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2010 *''Cuba: My Revolution, written by Inverna Lockpez. Art by Dean Haspiel, 2010 *Dark Rain: A New Orleans Story, written by Mat Johnson. Art by Simon Gane, 2010 *''The Executor by Jon Evans and Andrea Mutti, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2010 *''Fogtown'' by Andersen Gabrych and Brad Rader, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2010 *''The Green Woman, written by Peter Straub. Art by John Bolton, 2010 *Hellblazer: Pandemonium, written by Jamie Delano. Art by Jock, 2010 *How to Understand Israel in 60 Days or Less, written by Sarah Glidden. Art by Sarah Glidden, 2010 *Neil Young's Greendale, written by Joshua Dysart. Art by Cliff Chiang, 2010 *''Other Lives, written by Peter Bagge. Art by Peter Bagge, 2010 *''Revolver'', written by Matt Kindt. Art by Matt Kindt, 2010 *''99 Days'' by Matteo Casali and Kristian Donaldson, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2011 *''Aaron and Ahmed, written by Jay Cantor. Art by James Romberger, 2011 *''Cowboys by Gary Philips and Brian Hurtt, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2011 *''Delirium's Party: A Little Endless Storybook, written by Jill Thompson. Art by Jill Thompson, 2011 *Flight of Angels, written by Alisa Kwitney, Bill Willingham, Holly Black, Louise Hawes and Todd Mitchell. Art by Rebecca Guay, 2011 *Marzi: A Memoir, written by Marzena Sowa. Art by Sylvain Savoia, 2011 *''Noche Roja by Simon Oliver and Jason Latour, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2011 *''Rat Catcher'' by Andy Diggle and Victor Ibanez, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2011 *''Return to Perdition'' by Max Allan Collins, (Vertigo Crime subimprint), 2011 *''A.D.D., written by Douglas Rushkoff. Art by Goran Sudzuka, 2012 *Get Jiro!, written by Anthony Bourdain and Joel Rose. Art by Langdon Foss, 2012 *Gone to Amerikay, written by Derek McCulloch. Art by Colleen Doran, 2012 *Prince of Cats, written by Ronald Wimberly. Art by Ronald Wimberly, 2012 *Right State, written by Mat Johnson. Art by Andrea Mutti, 2012 *''Shooters, written by Brandon Jerwa and Eric Trautmann. Art by Steve Lieber, 2012 See also *List of Vertigo publications * Adult comics References External links * * *Vertigo on Comic Book Realm * *Everything2.com: "The Complete Vertigo Comics Bibliography" *"Digging Deeper - Vertigo X" mini interview with Grant Morrison, Bryan Talbot and Chris Weston on their Vertigo memories Category:Vertigo (DC Comics) Category:DC Comics imprints